1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable typewriter platform mechanisms and more particularly to an adjustable typewriter mechanism in which manufacturing problems with misalignment and relative binding between parts is effectively prevented by providing relative horizontal movement, in two orthogonally intersecting planes, between various parts of the mechanism; and vertical guides are provided to effectively minimize relative horizontal movement between the aforesaid parts in one horizontal plane whereby undue movement between the typewriter and the desk, as caused by inertial forces when returning the typewriter carriage, is effectively minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,030, an adjustable typewriter platform mechanism is disclosed in which a horizontally disposed base plate is mounted in spaced parallel relationship below the desk top of a desk of the type having a typewriter recess in the top thereof. A plurality of jack-screws is provided for adjustably raising and lowering a typewriter platform that is installed in the typewriter recess; and a mechanism is provided for simultaneously rotating the jack-screws.
The mechanism of the aforesaid patent provides a typewriter desk in which the height of the typerwriter can conveniently be raised or lowered to meet the requirements of optimum positioning for typists of varying statures; and the mechanism leaves the knee space under the typewriter platform clear of any mechanism which might interfere with the knee room of typists having longer length legs.